Boy or Girl?
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di benak Jongin, bagaimana bisa gairahnya memuncak hanya dengan menatap seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu asal usulnya. Kepala Jongin terasa pening memikirkannya. Jadi sebenarnya dia itu pria atau wanita? this is Kaisoo story. Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo with another cast.


Chapter 1

_Boy or Girl?_

Cast: Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

and other cast.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor, School Life.

Rated: T-M.

Warning: Typo, Gender Switch, alur tidak beraturan, OOC, sedikit kata kasar dan berbau mature, chaptered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari adalah waktu yang menyulitkan untuk seorang yeoja berpipi _chubby_ yang sedang menggerutu di tepi jalan. Bukan karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler nya tetapi ia harus bekerja keras untuk dapat mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket tebalnya untuk menghangatkan badan mungilnya karena saat ini adalah musim dingin dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo terganggu.

"Aissh bodoh sekali aku, kalau tahu tidak ada taxi sama sekali lebih baik meminta Sehun mengantarkanku" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dan membenturkannya ke kepalanya.

"Do Kyungsoo! Ah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini" sapa seorang yang tak lain adalah tetangga sebelah nya yang nampak terlihat manis dengan setelan baju baby bluenya.

"Hm? Ada apa Luhan-ah?"

"Tadi Bibi Jung menyuruhku menyampaikan ini, dia bilang kau sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi dia menitipkan nya padaku" ujar Luhan seraya memberikan amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku kan hanya di suruh menyampaikan nya padamu, mana mungkin aku berani membuka isinya"

Luhan memanglah orang yang sangat jujur, Kyungsoo sangat senang memiliki tetangga seperti Luhan. Tapi sifat Luhan yang tak Kyungsoo sukai adalah sifat femininnya, bayangkan saja kamar Luhan bercat _pink_, ia pun sangat menyukai Hello Kitty dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tapi dari segi manapun Luhan memang terlihat cantik dan juga pantas bersikap feminin, sementara Kyungsoo? Oh jangan di bayangkan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Lu"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum cukup manis. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja, ia akan jatuh hati padanya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke bar lagi?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan sedikit memaksakan senyumannya.

"Eum, kalau tidak ke bar, lantas darimana aku bisa menghidupi kebutuhanku sehari-hari Lu?"

"Kyungsoo, kau kan bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Lagipula kau ini masih kelas 2 SMA, terlalu berbahaya bekerja di tempat seperti itu" terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Luhan bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mencoba segala jenis pekerjaan Lu, tapi hasilnya tidak ada gaji yang sebesar ketika aku bekerja di bar"

"Dasar keras kepala"

"Sudahlah Lu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku ini kan jago karate, jadi jika ada yang menyakitiku aku bisa melawannya" Kyungsoo melakukan kuda-kuda seperti apa yang dia pelajari ketika bersiap-siap berkelahi.

"Haha kau ini lucu sekali Kyung, badanmu kecil tapi nyalimu sangatlah besar, bahkan aku saja kalah olehmu"

"Jelas saja, kau itu kan wanita feminin, dan aku adalah namja tangguh, Luhan noona~"

Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan dengan memanggilnya noona yang di buat-buat seolah sedang mengejeknya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan kesal.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau itukan juga yeoja!"

"Tapi aku tidak sefeminin dirimu. Annyeong Luhan noona, aku banyak urusan"

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari menjauhi Luhan agar tak kena marah oleh Luhan.

"Anak itu, benar-benar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo-ah, nanti ketika Kim Jongin datang, kau harus sopan padanya" bisik Baekhyun yang sedang menaruh nampannya di meja bartender.

"Kau bilang siapa? Kim Jongos? Kim Jongmin? Memangnya dia itu siapa Baek?" Kyungsoo membersihkan gelas yang di bawa Baekhyun lalu menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin, bukan Jongos ataupun Jongmin Kyung, Pokoknya kau harus bersikap baik padanya, kalau tidak, matilah kau" ujar Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Mendengar namanya saja aku tidak pernah, apalagi mengenali wajahnya Baek"

"Astaga Kyungsoo, apa kau sama sekali tidak punya tv atau membaca majalah?"

"Tv ku di jual dan aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli majalah, lebih baik ku tabung uangnya" ucap Kyungsoo malas.

"I..itu dia Kim Jongin" Baekhyun yang melihat kedatangan Jongin pun langsung melengos ke kamar mandi karena takut berhadapan dengannya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menatap malas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyun seperti melihat hantu saja" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin berjalan ke arah meja bartender dan menduduki dirinya di salah satu bangku. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan tertuju pada salah satu pegawai yang terlihat asing baginya. Jongin memperhatikan gerak gerik seorang bartender yang sedang meracik minuman yang di pesan oleh pengunjung lain. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Buatkan aku satu red wine" balas Jongin dingin.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar tuan"

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo sangat kesal dengan orang yang suka sok cool dan bersikap dingin seperti orang yang baru ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu. Tapi Kyungsoo ingat betul perkataan Baekhyun bahwa dia harus bersikap sopan di depan orang itu.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan" Kyungsoo menaruh segelas red wine di depan Jongin dan dengan sekali teguk, Jongin menghabiskannya.

"Kau pegawai baru?" selidik Jongin.

Kyungsoo memang baru satu bulan bekerja di bar tersebut, dan setahu Kyungsoo ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Jongin sarkastik.

"Apa hal itu penting tuan?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan muka polosnya.

"Jawab saja tidak usah berkomentar"

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya melayani pesanan pelanggan bukan untuk berbincang dengan anda"

"Kalau begitu, layani aku" Jongin membasahi bibir atasnya dengan lidah seraya menatap penuh gairah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi maaf tuan, saya melayani pesanan pelanggan bukan melayani namja yang sok dingin seperti anda"

Rahang Jongin mengeras, Jongin memang orang yang memiliki emosi meluap-luap. Mungkin penolakan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan cukup sopan, tetapi Jongin tidak suka menerima penolakan. Jongin rasa ia harus memberi pegawai baru itu pelajaran.

Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun belum muncul muncul juga. Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif mengantarkan pesanan ke tempat duduk pengunjung karena Baekhyun yang tak kunjung kembali. Kyungsoo keluar dari meja bartender tetapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghimpit tubuhnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo ke atas dengan satu tangannya yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo meronta-ronta tetapi Jongin malah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Diam! atau akan ku goreskan pisau di urat nadimu" bentak Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo bungkam tak berani melawan.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa gairahnya begitu meluap ketika melihat yeoja yang membuatnya kesal. Jongin menatap setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata bulat dengan pipi _chubby_ yang berwarna merah karena ulah Jongin. Tatapannya turun ke bibir _heart shape_ milik Kyungsoo. _Damn_, yang Jongin inginkan adalah mengecup tidak, Jongin ingin lebih dari sebuah kecupan. Jongin ingin melumat bibir itu, menggigit, menjilat lalu menghisapnya dengan sangat kencang. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan berperang lidah dengan lidahnya bahkan mereka tak dapat lagi memisahkan mana rasa saliva masing-masing karena telah tercampur. Oh sial, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat penis Jongin menegang.

Kyungsoo yang di tatap dengan tatapan penuh gairah pun merasakan aura panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang namja, dan itu membuat pipi _chubby_ nya berwarna merah sempurna. Tanpa di sadari, tangan Jongin dengan beraninya menyentuh sesuatu yang pribadi bagi seorang yeoja. Tangan nakal Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo lemas. Jongin dapat merasakan, payudara itu tidaklah besar tetapi teksturnya begitu kenyal dan sangat pas di tangannya. Jongin tidak habis pikir kenikmatan seperti apa yang akan ia rasakan jika mulutnya merasakan kekenyalannya, tentunya ia akan gemas menggigit dan menghisap payudara itu. Awalnya remasannya memang pelan, tapi lama-lama Jongin ingin lebih, Jongin ingin mendengar desahan yang akan membangkitkan birahinya.

"Akh.. hentikan"

Satu lenguhan yang membuat Jongin puas. Jongin terus meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan brutal. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan saliva dan matanya yang terpejam menahan kenikmatan dari tangan Jongin. Rasanya seperti surga ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyungsoo, hanya menempel. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka dan itu membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata _onyx_ milik Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya, tatapan Jongin begitu bergairah, nafsunya memuncak, tatapan itu seolah sedang menelanjanginya dan berkeinginan memiliki tubuh Kyungsoo seutuhnya.

Jongin ingin lebih, walaupun dengan hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo memberikan sengatan yang begitu kuat bagi keduanya, Jongin ingin lebih oh inilah yang Jongin impikan. Jongin melumat kasar bibir itu, remasannya pada payudara yeoja itu kini berganti dengan remasan pada bokong sintal milik yeoja cantik di hadapannya itu. Jongin menghisap bibir Kyungsoo dengan nafsu yang menguasai dirinya. Bodoh! Kyungsoo yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena remasan pada bokongnya justru membuat selangkangannya menggesek alat kelamin namja di depannya yang sedang menatapnya lapar.

"Sssh...Kau sedang menggodaku hm? Aku tidak yakin vaginamu masih perawan atau tidak, tapi aku lebih tidak yakin jika vaginamu itu tidak akan tersentak oleh penis besar milikku"

Jongin membisikkan kata-kata kotor tersebut sambil menggigit cuping Kyungsoo dan menjilatinya. Kyungsoo menggelinjang dibuatnya. Entah, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa tubuhnya tidak melawan ketika namja mesum di depannya ini memberikan sentuhan oh sial maksud Kyungsoo kenikmatan yang begitu tak terduga. Jongin adalah type namja yang tak sabaran. Bahkan ia berpikir tidak akan ada foreplay pada sex pertamanya.

Sungguh, Jongin sudah tidak sabar. Tapi ia tahu, dalam melakukan hubungan intim, tidak seharusnya terlalu terburu-buru karena itu hanya mempercepat klimaks dan kenikmatan itu akan berakhir. Jadi jongin memutuskan melepas sabuk dan membuka resleting celananya lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berlutut menghadap ke selangkangan Jongin yang sudah menggembung. Awalnya Kyungsoo diam tapi matanya semakin membesar ketika Jongin melepas kain yang menutupi penisnya dan terlihatlah kejantanan Jongin yang menyembul dari balik celana dalamnya.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan penisku sudah berdiri sejak awal dan itu menyiksaku"

Jongin menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. Benar, kejantanan itu berdiri tegak, begitu keras dan urat-urat yang menghiasi penis itu membuat gelenyar panas di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu ini salah, tapi ia lebih tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti, entah mengapa. Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam penis besar Jongin, yang bahkan tak tergenggam sepenuhnya karena tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu mungil.

"Kulum dia sayang" ada sedikit nada perintah yang Jongin lontarkan, Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menurut, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menatap Jongin dan menjilat penis Jongin yang dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Sial, Jongin benar-benar lemas karena yeoja itu malah menggodanya dengan sangat bergairah. Kyungsoo sedikit kasihan karena Jongin yang tersiksa, akhirnya ia memasukkan penis Jongin ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Jongin memekik karena rangsangan yang Kyungsoo berikan begitu menggoda, membuat penisnya menegang sempurna.

"Oh astaga sayang, hisapanmu pada penisku begitu nikmat"

Jongin terus saja memuja Kyungsoo dengan ucapan kotor yang justru Kyungsoo sukai. Lidah Kyungsoo membelai penis Jongin dengan cepat dan itu sukses membuat Jongin tak hentinya berucap kotor. Dengan beraninya, Kyungsoo menghisap bola kembar Jongin dan ketika Jongin akan mencapai klimaksnya, lidahnya menusuk nusuk lubang pada kepala penis Jongin agar tak segera keluar. Jongin sangat tersiksa tapi Kyungsoo menggantikannya dengan kenikmatan ketika mulut Kyungsoo menghisap penisnya dengan kuat dan meremas testis Jongin dengan kencang.

"Slurp... aahhhh"

Desahan Kyungsoo begitu erotis di telinga Jongin, apalagi melihat yeoja yang sedang mengulum penisnya dengan wajah _horny_. Jongin akan klimaks, dan segera menjauhkan penisnya dari bibir lembut itu. Jongin ingin melihat wajah penuh gairah Kyungsoo dengan sperma miliknya yang membasahi wajah cantiknya itu.

"Baby, i'm coming sshhh"

Jongin menyukainya. Bagaimana cairannya menyemprot keluar dengan deras di wajah Kyungsoo, bagaimana mulut Kyungsoo yang terbuka untuk sekedar mencicipi spermanya, bagaimana saliva yeoja itu keluar dengan sendirinya membuat wajah _horny_ itu begitu menarik perhatian Jongin. Jongin menciumi setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo dengan nafsu, membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya sendiri, dengan mulutnya sendiri lalu membagi cairan di dalam mulutnya dengan berciuman. Sungguh nikmat. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bahkan tidak pernah tahu akan senikmat ini. Tetapi Jongin ingin yang lebih menantang.

Jongin ingin tahu rasanya ketika penisnya menyatu dengan vagina yeoja di depannya ini, Jongin ingin dan akan melakukan lebih. Ketika Jongin sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, terdengar deringan ponsel yang membuat Kyungsoo sadar dan segera melirik layar ponselnya. Seketika ia teringat nama orang yang tercetak di layar ponselnya. Ia tak seharusnya menikmati perbuatan namja mesum di depannya ini.

_Bugh_

Satu tendangan yang mebuat selangkangan Jongin berdenyut hebat. Kyungsoo menendangnya begitu keras, tanpa perasaan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhku lagi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau menikmatinya tadi? Bahkan tubuhmu tidak menolak ketika aku menyentuhmu"

Sementara Jongin sibuk memegangi selangkangannya dan juga penisnya yang malang yang berdenyut tak karuan. Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ya, Jongin benar bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Siapa namamu?!" teriak Jongin antara marah karena penisnya bahkan belum menyentuh vagina yeoja tersebut dan juga penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu Tuan Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo sengaja menekankan kata 'tuan Kim Jongin' di kalimatnya dan segera pergi untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan Jongin pun melihatnya menghilang begitu saja

"Lihat saja kau pegawai baru" desis Jongin dengan seringaian yang cukup mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah bertekad untuk melupakan kejadian di bar dan fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia pun teringat amplop coklat yang Luhan berikan kepadanya sama sekali belum ia lihat isinya. Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun segera membuka amplop itu dan di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa pemberitahuan. Bukan, ini bukan pemberitahuan bahwa ia menang lotre atau semacamnya tapi ketika Kyungsoo membaca kertas tersebut, matanya membulat sempurna. Seingat Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah melamar pekerjaan dimanapun setelah menetap sebagai seorang bartender. Kyungsoo membaca ulang isi kertas tersebut dan segera mengambil ponselnya.

'Halo bibi Jung?'

'Ne, Kyungsoo bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mebaca isi surat tersebut?'

suara bibi Jung terdengar agak serak mungkin karena tenggorokannya sedang sakit, maklum saja ini musim dingin, pasti penyakit seperti ini sering terjadi.

'Eum, aku sudah membacanya. Tapi bibi, ini aneh. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melamar pekerjaan itu kepada keluarga Kim'

dari nada suaranya, Kyungsoo terdengar cukup bingung.

'Aku yang melamar pekerjaan itu atas namamu Kyung'

'Tapi bi, kenapa tidak bertanya kepadaku terlebih dahulu? Lagipula aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap sekarang'

'Dengan menjadi seorang bartender di usia mudamu? Tidak Kyungsoo, itu sangatlah berbahaya'

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafas beratnya. Ia tahu, Bibi Jung lah yang sangat khawatir ketika ia melamar bekerja di sebuah bar.

'Jadi, aku akan bekerja sebaga maid di rumah keluarga Kim?'

'Tidak Kyungsoo, kau bukan menjadi maid di sana kau hanya cukup mengurusi anak tuan Kim'

'Maksud bibi, aku akan menjadi seorang babysitter begitu?'

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi pengasuh anak? Menangani anak kecil saja kadang Kyungsoo akan kelelahan apalagi mengasuhnya.

Bibi Jung tertawa kecil dengan sikap lugu milik Kyungsoo.

'Kau hanya perlu membangunkannya, menjaga dan mengawasinya Kyung'

'Itu sama saja secara tidak langsung aku mengasuhnya bi'

'Haha baiklah terserah pemikiranmu saja Kyung, yang pasti besok pagi kau harus segera berkemas karena kau juga akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim'

'Aku bahkan belum menjawab iya untuk menjadi pengasuh anak tuan Kim'

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dengan Bibi Jung yang suka seenaknya.

'Kau tahu? Flat tempatmu tinggal adalah salah satu kepemilikan tuan Kim. Jika kau tidak mau bekerja di keluarga Kim, ia akan menyita flatmu, jadi lebih baik kau memenuhi surat panggilan itu Kyung'

'Aissh baiklah baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap esok hari'

'Anak pintar, oh iya jangan lupa kirimkan nomor rekeningmu Kyung gajimu akan di kirimkan ke rekeningmu'

'Iya bibi Jung, aku tutup dulu ya'

'Ah Kyung, ada satu lagi hampir saja aku lupa mengatakannya'

'Apa itu bi?'

'Tuan Kim ingin seorang namja yang menjaga anaknya itu, jadi... bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi seorang namja?'

'APA?!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim dengan barang bawaannya. Bibi Jung mengantar Kyungsoo sangat pagi sekali dan Kyungsoo tak sempat untuk sekedar mandi. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dapat berkedip melihat rumah yang begitu besar bahkan sudah seperti istana yang di bayangankan Kyungsoo ketika masa kecilnya. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya melihat gerbang bercat putih yang sangatlah tinggi. Kyungsoo dan Bibi Jung pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, Kyungsoo sempat tercengang, untuk ke dalam pintu rumah dari gerbang saja ia harus menggunakan mini car karena halamannya yang sangat luas.

"Bibi Jung, apa ini surga?"

Bibi Jung hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang begitu polos.

"Kajja, kita sudah sampai"

Bibi Jung membantu Kyungsoo membawakan barang-barangnya dan segera menuju kamar yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

"Nah Kyung, ini kamar mu. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumah ini. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau mandi dan ingat, kau adalah namja sekarang. Jadi ku harap kau tak memakai rok mini "

"Bi, aku bersumpah seumur hidup aku sama sekali tak pernah memakai rok mini, memakai rok sekolah saja aku sangat risih"

"Arasseo, kau kan sebenarnya seorang namja yang terjebak di tubuh yeoja. Bahkan kau tidak keberatan untuk memotong rambut hitam legammu demi menjadi seperti namja"

Bibi Jung terkekeh dengan omongannya sendiri sementara Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan melengos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aissh Bibi Jung benar, bahkan payudara ku ini tidak perlu di ikat dengan kain saja sudah sangat kecil jadi mungkin tidak akan ketahuan kalau aku ini seorang yeoja"

Kyungsoo bermonolog di kamar mandi sembari menatap payudaranya yang terbilang cukup kecil untuk ukuran yeoja seumurannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak tuan Kim, semanja apa anak itu? Tapi aku kan tidak begitu suka dengan anak kecil. Ah sudahlah kan hanya mengasuhnya saja itu tidak sulit, semangat Do Kyungsoo!"

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Bibi Jung mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengelilingi rumah atau yang Kyungsoo sebut istana itu. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, untuk berkeliling saja membutuhkan waktu seharian karena rumah itu terlampau luas. Bahkan banyak sekali tempat-tempat tersembunyi seperti ruang bawah tanah dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

"Nah Kyungsoo, ini kamar anak tuan Kim. Berhubung kau sudah bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, tugas pertama mu adalah membangunkannya yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi siang"

Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo, Bibi Jung pun pamit untuk pulang.

"Yang benar saja, aku tahu ini adalah hari libur, tapi anak tuan Kim itu malah tidur seharian? Dasar anak kecil pemalas" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu kamar anak tuan Kim.

Kosong.

Tidak ada orang di dalam kamar itu dan Kyungsoo berasumsi mungkin anak tuan Kim sedang makan atau keluar rumah. Kamar itu bercat putih dengan aroma maskulin yang menguak ke dalam indera penciuman Kyungsoo. Kamar itu begitu berantakan, selimut yang terjatuh dan seprai yang kusut serta pakaian dalam yang berserakan dimana-mana. Begitu banyak maid di rumah ini apa tidak ada yang mau membereskan kekacauan di kamar ini? pikir Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo segera merapikan seprai dan melipat selimut yang jatuh ke lantai. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan segalanya karena sejak kecil Kyungsoo memanglah anak yang sangat rapi dan juga gesit. Setelah membersihkan kamar milik anak tuan Kim, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan segera menuju meja belajar yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Woah, jadi ini anak tuan Kim? Lucu sekali mukanya, tidak sebanding dengan sifatnya yang suka mengacak kamarnya sendiri"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar ketika melihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum ceria sambil memegang sebuah piala.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

_Deg._

Suara bass itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari foto tersebut. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika mengetahui orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"M-mwo? Sedang apa kau di kamar anak tuan Kim? Apakah kau juga seorang maid huh?"

Kyungsoo sangat gugup. Jujur, ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu orang ini.

"Bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di kamar ku? Mau menguntit ku?"

"A-aniya! J-jadi kau anak tuan Kim? T-tapi dia itu masih kecil! Ini fotonya"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan bingkai foto yang sejak tadi di pegangnya kehadapan namja yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Itu fotoku saat masih sekolah dasar. Kau siapa? Apa orang suruhan appa lagi?"

Kyungsoo menunduk. Sungguh, Kyungsoo malu dan juga takut orang di hadapannya ini mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"N-ne tuan, saya di percaya oleh tuan Kim untuk menjaga tuan" Kyungsoo sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

Obsidian _onyx_ itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyelidik dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo gugup.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" namja itu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Aniyo!"

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa namamu?"

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo, aku tidak yakin kau akan bertahan disini jadi selamat datang di nerakamu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah senyum paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. Senyum itu begitu kejam dan menyiratkan maksud tertentu.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja tuan Kim?"

"Tentu, karena orang suruhan appa tidak ada yang pernah bisa bertahan lama. Termaksud dirimu" nada bicaranya seperti mengancam Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo takut sedikitpun.

"Aku akan bertahan. Lihat saja nanti Tuan Kim Jongin" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah sengitnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sedang apa?" suara bass itu mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang bersenandung sambil memotong buah-buahan di dapur.

"Kau buta? Sudah jelas aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam mu"

"Sopan sedikit terhadap tuanmu"

"Ne, Tuan Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Bukan. Tentu saja itu bukan senyum tulus, tapi senyuman yang di paksakan.

Bukannya beranjak pergi, Jongin malah memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Jongin yakin, ia pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, mata bulat itu begitu mengingatkannya kepada seorang yeoja tetapi Jongin tidak yakin karena Kyungsoo adalah seorang namja.

"Ah wae? Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi kau tak usah menatapku seperti itu"

Kyungsoo sangat risih dengan tatapan itu. Kyungsoo tahu, terbesit sebuah gairah di dalam tatapan itu. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar tapi Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman.

"Cih, kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya" desis Jongin.

"Ya aku memang yeoja tapi aku tak sudi menjadi istrimu"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ups, Kyungsoo lupa bahwa dia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang namja.

"A-ah maksudku aku ini namja! Lagipula mana ada yeoja yang mau menjadi istrimu eoh?"

Jongin melihatnya, ada keraguan di kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan. Dan kenapa wajah Kyungsoo bersemu begitu?

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang ke meja makan dan makanlah makanan yang sudah ku buatkan susah payah"

Kyungsoo menaruh beberapa buah di dalam kulkas dan begitu berbalik, Kyungsoo dibuat kaget dengan Jongin yang menatapnya curiga. Jongin malah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo dan mengukung Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kau mau apa?!" bentak Kyungsoo, ia begitu panik.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat seorang namja dengan kulit seputih bayi dan begitu halus, bulu mata yang begitu lentik, bola mata yang sebesar ini, pipi _chubby_ dan bibir berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah mengundang bibirnya untuk mencicipinya. Tidak, Jongin yakin ia straight tapi ada apa dengan degupan jantungnya oh astaga namja di hadapannya ini begitu cantik dan menggoda. Shit, Jongin sadarlah, dia seorang namja.

_Duakk_

"Jangan macam-macam tuan"

Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang kesakitan karena Kyungsoo menendang selangkangannya dengan sangat keras.

"Sialan. Awas kau Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin yang tentu saja tak di hiraukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Jongin duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik.

"Ambilkan aku segelas orange juice" perintah Jongin yang sok sibuk dengan komiknya.

Kyungsoopun hanya patuh dan membawakan segelas orange juice.

"Ini tuan" Kyungsoo meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Kelamaan, aku sudah tidak mood dengan orange juice itu, berikan aku segelas air putih saja"

"Kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri Jongin"

"Panggil aku tuan! Cepat ambilkan atau aku akan menelfon appa untuk memecatmu"

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan kembali dengan segelas air putih.

"Ambil kan aku buah apel yang sudah di kupas" perintah Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo yakin, ini hanyalah akal-akalan Jongin saja agar ia berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, tapi Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Kyungsoo pun mengambil buah apel dan kembali ke kamar Jongin.

"Ini buah apelnya tuan" Kyungsoo hendak pergi setelah menaruh buah tersebut sebelum suara bass itu menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tugasmu belum selesai. Cepat suapi aku"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tercengang, namja di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Buka mulut anda tuan"

Jonginpun membuka mulutnya dan melahap buah apel tersebut. Selanjutnya, Kyungsoo memasukkan apel yang sangat banyak ke dalam mulut Jongin dan itu sukses membuat Jongin tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk, ya! Neo micheosseo? (Apakah kau sudah gila?) Kau sengaja ingin membuatku mati hah?"

"Mian tuan, saya tidak sengaja" Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat Jongin yang gusar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, satu pesan masuk dan nama di layar ponsel itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin yang heran karena Kyungsoo berhenti menyuapinya, melirik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Pesan dari siapa?" tanya Jongin menginterupsi.

"Bukan urusanmu" Kyungsoo masih tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"Dari pacarmu ya?"

"Ku bilang, bukan urusanmu tuan"

_Hap_

"Ya! Jongin kembalikan ponselku!"

"Ambil saja kalau kau bisa hahaha"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling kejar mengejar di dalam kamar Jongin dengan jongin yang menggenggam ponsel Kyungsoo dan mengangkat lengannya setinggi mungkin agar Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengambil dari tangannya. Berujung dengan Kyungsoo yang melompat-lompat untuk mendapatkan ponselnya.

"Dasar pendek" ejek Jongin.

Kyungsoo sangat emosi dan tidak suka jika dirinya di sebut pendek meskipun kenyataannya seperti itu. Karena tersulut emosi, Kyungsoo melompat dengan sekuat tenaga dan..

_Hap_

Yes! Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkannya, tapi tubuhnya limbung ke arah Jongin dan terjatuh menimpa Jongin di ranjang king size itu. Keduanya membelalakkan matanya karena jarak tubuh dan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat dan juga letak tangan Jongin...

_Apa-apaan ini..?_

_Dadanya berisi dan... kenyal?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

Hola readersnim, udah lama banget ga nulis ff nih haha baru comeback lagi. Btw ff yang dulu itu bukannya ga mau di lanjutin, cuma waktu itu ffn ga bisa di buka alias ke blokir sama provider aku, jadinya gabisa update di ffn lagi, mianhae. Kalo ada yang pernah baca ff lama aku terus minta aku lanjutin, nanti aku lanjutin deh hehe. Gimana ffnya? jelek ya, maaf kalo gaje, typo, atau alurnya kecepetan. butuh saran dari kalian, lanjut atau udahan atau delete aja nih? RnR juseyo :)


End file.
